Regret
by essis
Summary: She was standing on the edge of the cliff and she turn to me and said. “You will regret the day you were born, Everyday you wake up, and every second that you breathe. All because you made a mistake. And I did too…..”
1. Chapter 1

there might be a lot a speed bump a long the way please bear with me.

I don't own Inuyasha

In the darkness of a cave were no animal would want to go, even if the forest were on fire. Even if it were as hot as the devil's underwear outside,

or as cold as the polar ice, only the most stupid animal would to venture toward the cave. And yet deer approached, following what seemed to be a scent. It

seems it was going to walk up the icy side of the mountain. It keeps walking until a hole appears in the mountain, and just like a drop of water in the desert

it was gone. Inside the cave was a pack of the cave was the alpha of the pack taking a well deserve break after helping in the defeat of Naraku. The mood of

the cave was tense with need for release. Every one was waiting for their leader to choose a mate since its mating season. You see wolves mating season is

in the winter so they can have their pups by spring. After the leader chooses they get to go find one for themselves. He had not moved from that spot. He

seemed to be in deep thought.

"So why are you telling me this?" She asked Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Because we're starting to think that Koga doesn't want sister any more." Hakkaku said.

"Because he calls your name in his sleep." Ginta added.

"Well we were thinking since you were here you can talk to him." Ginta suggested.

"Ginta you idiot if he not talking to us what makes you think he'll talk to her? Hakkaku yelled.

As Ginta and Hakkaku were argued they did not notice that she had already left them.

88888888888888888888888888888

'_Since Naraku is dead I'll kill mutt face and take what is rightfully mine. I know she choose him but I'm a better demon then he is. Ha! He's not evened a _

_full demon that half piece of shit. She won't be my mate but she'll be my bitch. Because of that whole promise to Ayame makes her my mate. The rule of _

_mating for life does exist but when it comes to a human I can have her as my pet. All the things that I have planned for her are too delicious to think _

_about without getting rock hard.'_

He reached into his furs pulled out his harden shaft stroking it slow and hard, while picturing the things he was going to do to Kagome. Closing his eyes enjoying the feeling he was giving himself knowing and not caring he had an audience watching his every move. He rubbed the tip of his shaft for the pre-cum using to give him a wet feel. Groaning at the feeling, he wished he could get inside her to pound in and out of her until she could not walk. All the while the one that's hiding in the shadow crept closer and closer until they was close enough to lick the tip of his manhood.

'_About time the bitch knows her place.'_ Not wasting time pushing his member down her throat making her gag.

"Suck me."

He did not even bother opening his eyes he knew Ayame would do as he said to please him. She might be fiery but bitch is still a bitch and they only need to know their place. Her mouth was so warm and she sucked just right but it's not enough. So he started to pump in and out of her mouth.

"That's a good bitch suck me dry." He growled

He came in her mouth and she drank every last drop like it will be her last. He opened his eyes as she pulled away, and watched as she licked the cum off of her lips. He groaned as he watched her do such a thing. His control was slipping. His eyes bled red and he flipped her on her hands and knee. Whatever cloth had on were now gone.

"Koga?….."She asked plaintively.

He growled at her, his bitch should not question him. He bit her on the back of her neck while he growled. The vibration shook her little frame but she was not all that weak, being a demon she could take much more. He sniffed and smelled her arousal and that was enough for him. He slammed inside her making her cry out, not giving her the time to adjust. He moves in and out at a pace she could not possibly match. She move away from him cause him to come out.

"**Bitch!"**

He bit down harder and gripped his claws into her hip to hold her still. She whimpered her submission and lifted her ass in the air higher to give him better access. He licked her to tell her of his approval. Rubbing his member against her womanhood earned a moan for his efforts. '_She likes that huh.'_ He entered her slowly all the way just to pull out and repeat the action. He wanted her to enjoy it and make up for punishing her; this was her first time after all. Slamming back into her dripping wet core, he started to pump in and out of her. She whimpered and whined but did not move.

"Good bitch, you want more show me."

And show him she did, she lowered the upper part of her body all the way to the ground so he slid deeper in her.

"Uh Mmmmm Koga…"

She started to match his pace. He didn't want her to out do him so he sped up

He hit her so hard you could hear their flesh slapping together.

'I'm going to pup her.' With that idea in mind he will his member to grow bigger to the point to were it was hard move in her tight passage. _(a/n the whole thing about his member getting bigger is that do you know how dogs do it then they get stuck together at the end will that means they will have pups so that what I mean by that.) _She had already reached her peek and gone limp. But he wasn't done with her not by a long shot. He wanted her to know what he was doing her.

"_Do…you…feel…me?" _he had to force his voice because as he asked the first shot of his seed filled her waiting womb. He released the back of her neck, leaving a mark where shoulder meets the neck and brought his wrist to her mouth to drink his life force.

He flipped them on their sides so hid weight wouldn't be on her and she could lie comfortably. He pushed his member deeper making his bitch gasp. Making sure her legs were open enough he put one hand down between them to play with her hidden nub. Rubbing it roughly but not to rough he knew she enjoyed it, squirming and yells muffle version of his name as her life depended on it. As she came he shot the second part of his seed in her. She was now asleep and we won't apart until after three days then I will go collect my prize. He closed his eyes and could hear the howl of his pack as they celebrated for him and his mate. And now they could hunt for their own. He would stay there, bond to his mate and shoot his seed in her every thirty minutes for three days to make certain she had his pup. Then all will be well.

_Dear diary,_

_I don't know how it happened, one minute I was talking to him about the up coming battle with Naraku. The next thing I knew we were butt naked on _

_all fours as he pump in and out of me. Don't get me wrong it was great really great, really, really great but what happen to him professing his undying _

_love for me. First that is not how I planned my first time at all. But can't go crying over spilled milk. It had been a month since the defeat of Naraku and _

_there were a lot of bad and good things that happened. First I had the pleasure to see what it was like to die. I don't mind a t all I will do it again I a _

_heart beat. I die saving the one I love. Inuyasha was attacking Naraku from the front when six of his tentacles came the other way going straight for _

_Inuyasha. So I shot and sacred arrow took away all the tentacles. So I shot another arrow but this time but kanna reflected it back not me but Inuyasha. _

_Not only was the arrow going to hit him but Naraku had sent a tentacle behind it going for the kill. I can stop myself from running and protecting him _

_from my arrow. I did not think I was going to make this time so I yell sit just in time. The arrow went right pass him, then tentacle was about to come _

_down on him I throw myself down upon his body as I felt the air rush out of me then pain nothing but pain. You know all I could think of was that he was _

_safe. The rest of this was a blur so many people calling some voice I recognizes some I did not even know who it was. I still get bit and pieces of the _

_battle from time to time. They want me to remember on my on, so that why I'm writing in a diary. Oh I have more great news Sango and Miroku is going _

_to have a baby she is about two month along now. I was so happy couldn't sit still they got married right after the death of naraku. Sango told me how _

_Miroku ask to grant him the warrior's last wish. I think I read something like that in one of my schoolbooks, but Sango explained it to refresh my _

_memory. She explained that when the male leave t go fight in the battle they will find a women that is willing, or the one he loved and gets her pregnant _

_and then goes off to fight the battle. Sometimes they return, and sometimes they don't. I did not understand at first cause they are both going t be in the _

_same battle, but then I realize that they just wanted to be together just in case something had happens. Me, Shippou, and sometimes Inuyasha share a _

_hut together. Mostly Inuyasha sleeps on the hut. Oh yeah all most forgot Inuyasha did not go to hell with Kikyo well you can kind of see sense he is _

_sharing a hut with me. He did however become a full demon the great thing about that is the ears are still there, and he insane. So thing are on the up _

_and up. The well is close there is no way at getting back to my family, I just know I will see them again one day. Cause every one and me is immortal it _

_had some to do with the jewel we don't understand just yet. I wonder why Inuyasha looking at me like that it a weird guilty look. He been has evading _

_me like he does spicy food. That all I am writing today. _

Closing here book Kagome starts to walk away from the well going back to the village to see kaede." _Wow it is a beautiful day_" she thought as she looked

at the clear blue sky. Continuing on her way she slows her pace to stay in the peacefulness of the forest just a little bit longer. Never truly knowing that she

wasn't alone in the first place.

please review and thank for reading thanks inusDemoness and i'm reading what you told me too.

J


	2. Chapter 2

Dear dairy,

_Today he's doing it again he's watching me as I eat he doesn't even eat until I'm finish. He acting like I was trying to starve myself I just did not want to eat right then is all. I know he looking out for my well being it's just I want him to talk to me and stop look at me like I did something wrong. Do he hate me now ? I want him to talk to me I tried talking to him, but he just get up and run even with dang it beads on he still gets away. It because he full demon now I guess he move faster now. So about time I say sit he's some where in the forest. The Sango talks me out following him so I just yell he's a jerk and screams sit seven time and follow Sango to the hot springs or what she thinks at to keep me from getting to him. That all for today it's getting dark._

As Kagome finish writing in her dairy she got up and walk away from the newly rebuild well. Standing up looking down in the well. "_I will not be able to travel down to well again to go home, but at least I get to see them again in time." _Tucking the book under her arm she head back to the village to get something to eat. _" I wonder what they are fixing, well I really don't care as long as I get some food." _Patting her belly hearing it growl."_ Gees you would think I didn't eat in years. I'm just glad the Inuyasha did not hear me do it he is either keeping his distance or force food down my throat. _

8888888 Flash back88888888

_Eat this now wench! Growl and angry and concern half demon_.

_I'm not hungry baka so leave me alone. Yelled and equally angry but tried miko._

_I can hear your stomach growling so eat or I will make you eat. He yells while shaking his fist. _

"_I don't want that." She whines pointing to the pot of stew. _

"_You said that yesterday and the day before that now eat damnit." He yells taking a step closer. _

"_It's not that you can get more fatter then you are. Taking a step closer to the pot get a bowl." _

"_What!!!!!!!! Kagome yell. "_

"_I have you know this is about the size that many girls are in my time." Crossing her arm and sticking her nose in the air. _

_As he finished filling the bowl he starts making his way to Kagome with a look of determination on his face. _

_Eat! Pushing the bowl to her only to have her push it right back._

" _I said I don't want Inuyasha so take it away," she yells as she balls up her fists._

"_Bitch you will do as I said and when I said it now eat!!!" he snarled._

"_Sit boy sit sit sit you're not the boss of me **SIT** **Sit" **Kagome yells as she stomps away from him and walks toward the well._

"_There's no way you are making eat that not even if you force me!!"She hollers as make her way to the well. As she got near the god tree she was pick up as fast as a blink of and eye. With a hanyou glaring down at her watching and waiting for the first move she start to yell sit and a spoon a stew is all she got. He did not stop even when she close her mouth tight. He look as though he was going to pinch her nose so she will open her mouth. He stop just as he got close enough to her nose with his fingers._

"_Please…." came soft plead from Inuyasha_

"_Did I hear right did he just say please?"_

"_Please Kagome eat please." pleading as he hold the spoon against her lips._

_Opening up my mouth was the only reply. _

end of flashback

Sitting in a tree watching as Kagome leave back toward the village Inuyasha sits sulking in the tree. _"Why the hell that runt asks that dumb question anyway that just stupid really come on. Me go to hell with Kikyo why would I do that if I was going to become a full fledge demon really that runt is stupid sometime." "You would think by now they would know there place, but nnnnooooo they ask dumb question that always get me in trouble with Kagome." _he looks up just as she close her book and started back to the village. Watching as her hips sway as she walks away not know that he was watching her. Frowning as he heard her stomach growl. _" She better be going to get something to eat are I do what did last time._ Balling his fist at thought of her not eating what she suppose too. Getting up and running toward Keades to get there before she did so he can watch her eat. Hoping that his hard on goes away before he make it back to the village. Only one thought went was in his head as he ran to the village that made his eyes bleed red.

'_I will have her tonight'._

_thanks for reading :) _review


End file.
